


Perpetuum Mobile

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They don't do these things. They would never do these things. And when they're done not doing these things, they start all over again on the moebius strip of their mutual attraction





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Co-written with awesome loveinadoorway.
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing, not even a spoonful of tiramisu, but we're borrowing with care. And these are completely fictional characters and bear no resemblance to the real people.  
> Warnings: mild language and non-explicit man on man action

Perpetuum Mobile

 

The flickering light of the candles danced across their faces as they sat under the vast canvas of a starry sky and laughter and chatter filled the garden. It felt good to have their friends there and talk about everything under the sun. 

The barbecue was delicious, as was dessert afterwards. 

Every now and then, droplets of dressing or sauce escaped Jared’s mouth and Jensen watched furtively from under his eyelashes how Jared’s tongue darted out to catch them. Jensen was completely intrigued by the sight and damned sure Jared did it on purpose.

Afterwards, everyone was full of praise for their dessert and Jared and Jensen had to promise that they would surprise their guests again at their next party. 

 

*** 

 

“I hate your guts!” Jared took his aim and a red gummy bear hit Jensen on his left temple. 

“Ouch! You know I hate yours even more, especially if you do childish, immature stuff like tossing gummy bears at me, you dick!” Jensen yelled back. 

“God, stop bickering boys,” Shannon interrupted them, only to be hit with a yellow gummy bear against the shoulder for her troubles. 

“Oh, come on Jensen, you can’t resist my patented Texan charm,” Jared growled, broad Texas accent and all. 

“Dude, this totally fake routine might work on your fans, but not on me.” 

“So if you hate my guts, how come you brought me coffee this morning and lent me your iPod?” 

“Just charity work for the intellectually challenged, you dork. If only I had known that it would be so damn easy to win your heart.” Jensen shook his head and chuckled. 

 

*** 

 

Jensen stumbled away from the set. He had to walk it off, shake away Dean’s helplessness and despair. Sometimes, what they put the character through was almost too much for him to take. He was an emotional wreck and it didn’t help at all that the fake blood accidentally ran into his eyes and obscured his vision. Not being able to see properly scared him more than anything, always had. He heard footsteps behind him and felt strong arms support him. Jared. 

 

“I got you.” Jared walked down the gravel road with him and around the makeshift shelters. There he stopped and held Jensen close. They had wrapped for the day after the last take and it was ok that Jensen smeared the blood all over Sam’s shirt while he nuzzled his head into the soft fabric, inhaling the scent.

Jensen dreaded the next day, when they would be shooting even more emotional scenes, but everything was fine now that Jared was there. Of course, the sasquatch was not hugging him, because, well, they were buddies, so hugging was totally out of the question. Way out of bounds, to tell the truth, actually. 

Jensen just clung to the solid frame of his co-star for a long time, while Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s short, spiked hair and rhythmically caressed his neck. 

 

*** 

 

Jared had known for quite a while that Jensen had a thing for his shirts. 

Sam’s shirts to be precise and especially the checked ones. Standing at 6”4, it wasn’t easy finding shirts that fit his broad shoulders and weren’t too loose hanging around his slim waist. But the wardrobe department had tons of shirts, plus multiple spares, in stock and once in a while he snatched one of them. 

Jensen would find small ways to touch the flannel, subtle ways, throughout the entire day. Once, Jared almost thought he’d heard Jensen address him as “Sam”, but he could’ve been imagining things. Each time Jared tossed one of those shirts in the laundry basket, it disappeared somehow and miraculously re-appeared a few days later. 

 

Then a few weeks prior to current events, while rummaging through the house in search of Sadie, Jared not only found the dog in Jensen’s bed, but his orange-brown checked shirt as well. Sometimes, Jensen seemed so tightly controlled and overly grown-up, and then he went and did such a girlie thing. 

However, Jared from then on out made sure that his worn shirts were on top of the pile, so Jensen didn’t have to rifle through his dirty socks anymore. 

 

***

 

Jensen was pacing and it was rubbing Jared’s nerves raw. His friend was moving with the repetitive elegance of a caged tiger and if he kept it up for a few more minutes, Jared full well expected the carpet to start sporting a distinct path.

The trailer wasn’t exactly large and somehow, his co-star was damn near vibrating with something Jared couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 

Jensen stopped abruptly in front of the tiny shelf where Jared kept some personal stuff. Jensen’s deft fingers ran over a metal object, half forgotten behind a miniature football and Jared’s gloves.

 

“What’s with the Moebius strip, Jared?”

 

“The what?”

 

Jensen lifted the metal ring with the characteristic twist and pointed at Jared with it.

 

“Oh that thing… Dunno, was a gift from that girl, whatshername, the blonde? She said it stood for infinity.”

 

Jensen turned the strip over and over in his hands and while an ant starting to crawl over its surface would end up in the same spot it started out on, infinity wasn’t the meaning of it and the Moebius strip was not the same as the mathematical symbol for infitiny, which resembled a figure of eight. 

Jensen found the concept of the Moebius strip fascinating. Quite often in his life, it seemed like he kept walking forward, only to end up right where he had started from.

 

Jared licked his lips as he watched his co-star finger the metal object. He had a thing for hands and the sight of Jensen toying with the thing – what did he call it? Moebius strip? – was quite enough to make his thoughts wander down that road again. That road where he wanted those hands to do wicked things to him. The road he tried vehemently to shove back into the darker recesses of his mind.

 

 

*** 

 

Half past seven in the morning and Jared put another 40 pounds on his dumbbell. First the bench presses, then he tackled the free weights for his triceps. Jensen was on the treadmill, watching him surreptitiously, head bowed down, casting glances through his lashes. A lesser man might have missed it, but Mrs. Padalecki hadn’t raised a dummy. Droplets of sweat trickled down Jared’s forehead, over his dimples and gathered in a puddle at the hollow between his throat and collar bone. The thermostat wasn’t working properly and the garage felt more like a jungle camp than a gym. Jared proceeded to his 150 upright rows when around count 87 he suddenly clenched his teeth and dropped the weights with a barely stifled scream. 

 

“Dude, what’s the matter?” Jensen looked worried. 

“Gosh, it’s killing me!” Jared just panted. He rested his hands on his hips and screwed his face up, while he waited for the pain to subside. 

 

“Your hip’s giving you hell again?” Jensen got off the treadmill and wiped off his sweat with a towel. 

“Ok, bend forward and let my magic fingers do their work.” Jensen had done enough sports throughout his whole life to know all about the minor ailments and have some sure fire ways to cure them. 

“It’s all in the name of physical therapy, so drop your pants, dude.” 

It might have been Jared’s imagination, but Jensen’s voice might just have dropped a minor third as he said that. 

Jared did as he was told and rested his arms on the bench in front of him. That way, he could be sure that Jensen couldn’t see his smirk. Actually being asked to drop his pants, well, that was pretty high on the “don’t even think about going there” list. But it did see to it that a sadly neglected part of Jared’s anatomy got very interested in the proceedings indeed. Very, very interested.

Jensen stood behind him and placed his warm hands on Jared’s low back, circling the sacral bone with both his thumbs. Jared was biting his lips, but it wasn’t from pain. 

 

“Hey, you’ve gotta work here with me. I need some feedback. Just tell me when I hit the right spots.” Jensen moved his thumbs outwards to the hip bones and all along the tendons. Each time Jared let out a moan he stopped and dug his thumb in deep, waiting for the pain to subside. 

 

From an outside point of view, their position combined with Jared’s dropped pants and his soft moans might have looked suspiciously erotic. Of course, the outside observer would be completely and utterly wrong. Nothing to it, really, just a buddy helping a buddy out.

 

Soon Jared’s muscles loosened and only when Jared wriggled and rolled his hips from left to right, probing if the ache was finally gone, did the whole thing turn slightly awkward as Jared’s naked butt brushed against Jensen’s arousal. Jensen’s. Arousal. Two words that kind of tilted Jared’s world upside down in no time flat. Finally, a reaction from his co-star that was neither professional, nor friendship only. Finally, this dog and pony show might be going somewhere.

 

“I see!” Jared smirked and deliberately brushed against Jensen again. “You think I’m awesome!” 

 

“You wish!” Jensen hid his blushing face and smacked Jared lightly on the butt before heading to the shower rather more quickly than was his wont. He wasn’t even sure if Jared would follow him. Wasn’t sure at all that it would be a good thing if he did. 

Jensen was foamy from head to toes when Jared squeezed himself inside the cubicle. 

“Sasquatch, what are you doing here?” This time, Jensen’s growl had dropped a major third, not merely a minor and Jared wasn’t imagining any of it. He couldn’t help himself, he had to try.

“Getting it off! I mean the sweat, the dirt… you know…” Jared added with a smirk. 

“And that couldn’t wait five more minutes?” 

“Oh, the dirt could, but that thing inside my pants kinda couldn’t,” Jared said softly, seductively.

“Forget it! No way!” Jensen looked as shocked as he sounded, but Jared noticed the flush creeping up the other man’s face and the way he licked those gorgeous lips of his. No more encouragement was needed – besides, Jared doubted that more encouragement would be forthcoming, given the way they both tended to pretend there was nothing except friendship between them. Jared boldly took a step forward and wrapped his fist around Jensen’s hard cock. 

“Way!” he said and with a long, firm pull got rid of all pretense between them.

Jensen sighed and nudged his head against Jared’s clavicle. His arm went between them and he got a hold on Jared too. 

“We so don’t do that in the shower,” he huffed against Jared’s wet skin, but tried to match their rhythms all the same. 

 

 

*** 

 

“Cut!” a voice yelled and Jensen stormed off. 

 

“Jensen, hey, what the ….” Jared called after him. 

 

A short break had been scheduled between takes and it was quite unusual for Jensen to just leave the set on such occasions. Even more unusual was the fact that he was rushing away, huffing and angry without glancing back once. Jared followed him and knocked on Jensen’s trailer door. 

“If it’s you Jared, get your ass in here and shut the door!” Boy, what could possibly have crawled up Jensen’s ass and died?

 

Jared carefully stepped inside, half expecting to be meeting a hard fist with some part of his anatomy he generally was quite attached to. Nothing happened, so he tentatively took another step forward and closed the door. 

 

“Hey, Jenz, what’s the matter with you?” 

 

His co-star was standing at the table, gripping the edges so tight his knuckles shone white.

 

“What’s the matter? What’s the…” Jensen spun around, facing Jared who still had no clue what the hell could possibly be going on. 

 

Must be the scene they just shot, Jared thought. About the only thing Jensen ever got so put out about was when something didn’t work out with his work. “I thought that take went really well with all the brotherly love we’ve emoted and…” Jared said carefully, trying to get to the bottom of things, but Jensen cut him off.

 

“Brotherly love! Abso-fuckin-lutely!” Jensen spat the words out. “Sam and Dean are just brothers and you and me,” he paused and ran his hand through his hair, “we are just good friends, best friends, working together – we are not supposed to ... “ 

 

“Oh,” Jared sighed knowingly. Bingo. The big emotional meltdown. He should’ve known Jensen would have a problem adjusting to what according to the world of Jensen Ross Ackles two straight guys weren’t supposed to be doing. Only, they apparently weren’t, like most people if you really asked them, not all that straight and they had in fact done it. 

Welcome to the aftermath. 

 

“Just look at what you’re doing to me. I’m not supposed to get hard just watching you – breathe.” Jensen pushed up layers of shirts, opened his fly, pushed down the waistband and freed his erection. Just like that and with that totally adorable accusing look on his face, as if Jared had somehow played a prank on him that made his dick twitch with anticipation whenever he was near.

And man, did Jensen have a fine piece on him. Jared couldn’t avert his gaze even if he had tried to. Which he so totally wasn’t.

 

“We don’t kiss, we don’t make out, we don’t fuck. Basta! You don’t jerk or blow me off and you shouldn’t look at me the way you’re doing right now.” 

 

With a soft thud Jensen dropped into the armchair. He closed his eyes, willing that traitorous erection to just wither and die, when Jared was suddenly there, kneeling in front of him, his lips instantly on his cock. 

 

“It’s ok,” Jared hummed softly against the silky length. “I’m not gonna suck you or lick your balls, I won’t. Because we don’t do such things, right?” But that was exactly what Jared did and even more besides, circling his tongue all around the head, exploring the slitted top, suckling, teasing and worshipping until he felt Jensen was ready. 

He ran a wet finger over Jensen’s sphincter, exploring gently, pressing down on already supercharged nerves. Jensen fought hard to keep the noise down when he came into Jared’s hot mouth.

 

*** 

 

“Mmh, let’s see… What am I doing?” Jared sat on the floor; his back propped against the couch and watched the screen of his laptop intently. 

 

“You’re sitting in front of your computer, dude. Wait! Oh no, you didn’t! Did you?” 

 

“What?” Jared sounded at the same time irritated and innocent. 

 

“You didn’t create a Twitter account? Please tell me you didn’t” 

 

“Cool down, of course not, it’s a Facebook account.” Jared turned away quickly to hide the smirk on his face. 

 

“Same motherfucking difference!” 

 

Jared laughed. “Dude, don’t worry, I didn’t.” 

He had had a long conversation with Jim about the pros and cons of online socializing and realized that he just didn’t have the time and most certainly not the nerves to do it. 

 

Jensen was still shaking his head while his fingers were gliding across the neck of his guitar. 

“You know, Danneel is really busy right now, hugging all her haters on Twitter…” 

 

“So busy that she totally forgets about you,” Jared said with a half smile. 

“Poor Jensen,” Jared mocked him while he wrapped an arm around Jensen’s legs and pressed his head against Jensen’s thigh. Closing his eyes, Jared listened to Jensen’s guitar play. 

 

“You know that you’re playing a love song?” Jared whispered. 

 

“Mmh, do I?” Jensen said distractedly, before he softly sang the chorus. 

“… put your loving arms around me…” 

 

“And you are aware, that it’s just you and me here?” 

 

“Yep, just the two of us,” he nodded and sang on “and inside your arms I'm burning…” 

 

“You’re singing this love song for me then?” 

 

“Surely not, Jay. Why would I sing a love song for you?” 

 

“Because you want me to put my loving arms around you.” 

 

Jensen opened his mouth to deny it, but when he felt Jared slide behind him, he just sighed and leaned back. With the song and chords soon forgotten, he gently dropped the guitar. 

 

“Friends don’t do such things.” Jensen’s words were just a whisper. 

 

“Do you think, then, it’s ok if I don’t touch you like this?” Jared’s hands glided over Jensen’s upper body, feeling him up thoroughly. “Or, if I don’t do this?” He pinched Jensen’s nipples.

 

“God, the things you don’t do are going to be my undoing.” 

 

Jensen turned to face Jared and kissed him deeply. Oh my god, it was happening again and afterwards, neither of them knew how Jared ended up on top of Jensen, licking and biting Jensen’s neck or how their bodies rutted hard against each other. With each thrust of their hips, Jensen’s tongue delved into Jared’s mouth, probing and caressing until their tongues entwined.

Jared tasted like gummy bears - and he couldn’t get enough of it. He felt the rippling muscles of Jared’s firm body underneath him. Watching how Jared arched up even more and climaxed was all it took to push him over the edge as well. Once their harsh panting subsided, neither of them dared to speak, so they just huddled together until they both fell asleep on the couch. 

 

*** 

 

After their first take, the rain set in. 

As Eric thought it would wreck the mood, Sam and Dean couldn’t use an umbrella and soon they were soaking wet and freezing to the bones. 

It was certainly no surprise that Jared lay sneezing in bed that night and felt rather miserable. However, it was quite the surprise when Jensen knocked on his door and brought him hot tea and a special ointment. Jensen explained that the ointment contained pine oil, camphor and eucalyptus and when Jared pulled a face at that, he told him sternly it was good for him and – here the voice took on a threatening undertone - the rub could be rubbed on his chest the easy or the hard way. 

“Lift your shirt and relax. I’m going to rub it in.” 

Jared’s sneezing turned into coughing, but once Jensen’s hot hands started spreading the ointment on his chest, leaving their warmth everywhere in the wake of the rubbing, steady motion, the coughing stopped. Jared inhaled the herbal scent and melted under the soft touch of Jensen’s hands. 

 

“Srry, can’t do nothng bout it,” Jared mumbled between little moans. 

Jensen wondered what Jared meant, but then his elbow brushed against Jared’s dick tenting his boxers. 

 

“Tell me you’re not getting hard just from my hands on your chest, dude!” Jensen sounded half amused, half aggravated and fully interested.

 

“Bite me!” Jared mumbled.

 

“Where?”

 

Jensen didn’t even wait for a reply, just plunged his head forward and sucked hard on Jared’s neck. 

 

“Ouch, watch it! Won’t do to draw blood! What are you, Jensen, a vampire? Shannon will kill me, if the concealer won’t cover it tomorrow.” 

 

“Would like being a vampire.” Jensen drawled and started to nip the hickey with his teeth between the suckles. Then he boldly settled himself between Jared’s thighs. 

 

“And don’t put your hands there!” Jared huffed, but his protest came a split second too late. Jensen was already cupping him through his boxers. 

 

“I mean it,” Jared added with a firm lack of conviction.

 

“Okie dokie, no eucalyptus on your precious dick.” 

 

Jensen got rid of the boxers in one swift movement and took Jared in his mouth. 

 

The moment Jared had accepted that his friend and co-star was just too good looking to be true had also been the moment he started wondering what it might look like to have those perfect lips curled around his cock. To say nothing of what it actually might feel like….

No, he wasn’t gay and Jensen wasn’t either, still that image popped up in his head more often than he was able to explain it away as a stray oddity. 

It was a sight to blind angels, to send ships sailing, to go to war over just like the Greeks had done for Helen of Troy and the effect on Jared was spectacular, to say the least. A few thrust with his hip upwards, pushing his cock inside the hot, wet mouth where all it took for Jared to come harder than he ever thought possible. 

 

Of course they never talked about this. 

They weren’t supposed to kiss or fuck each other, they weren’t supposed to suck each other off, so this had never really happened. They would not talk about this and they would never openly acknowledge that they might be friends, but friends with benefits at that. 

So it was and so it would remain.

 

*** 

 

It was unusually warm for the time of the year. The sun bathed the lawn behind Jared’s house in warm and friendly colors and the wind swirled playfully through the fallen leaves. All along the bushes, fairy lights in the shape of cute little ghost waited for the sun to set. 

One last barbecue for the year, one last outdoor feast, where friends would gather.

Clif had brought two bags filled to the brim with all kinds of delicacies and Colleen, Danneel and Gen were busy unpacking them in the kitchen. 

Their chatter and laughter drifted through the open window. Jared and Jensen joined Clif by the barbecue outside, while the ladies prepared the salads. 

 

Clif loved to do movie quotes trivia on his Facebook page to entertain his online friends and while he flipped over the steaks, he did an impromptu pop quiz with Jared and Jensen. 

 

“You played it for her, you can play it for me!” Clif growled in a smoky voice. 

 

“Casablanca! But that was way too easy!” Jared answered.

 

“Okay, riddle me this one, then! I have a bad feeling about this.” Clif said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Clif, you have to do better than that, that’s from Star Wars and – if I may add – is said in each of the classic episodes by a different main character.” Jensen folded his arms over his chest and looked smug.

 

Colleen interrupted them. “There’s a bag with eggs, cream and cookies. What are they for, Clif?” 

 

“Oh, forgot to mention, these two fine, strapping lads here,” he clapped Jared and Jensen on their shoulders. “They promised to prepare dessert for us.” 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. Clif hadn’t forgotten about it. Damn Jared and his big mouth.

 

“Come on, boys, no chickening out, the recipe is in the bag. Surprise us!” Clif smiled mischievously and shoved them towards the open back door. 

 

“But we’ve already moved the table and chairs outside – and lit the candles, isn’t that enough?” Jared pouted. 

 

“Off you go!” 

 

The salads were ready, time for the ladies to retreat to the garden and leave the battle field to the two men. 

 

Jared searched through the bags and found a recipe for Tiramisu. 

 

“Don’t you dare use up all the brandy, guys!” Clif was yelling from outside and Jensen closed the open window. 

 

“Ok, I think we can do this,” Jared looked at the content of the remaining bag cheerfully. “I like Tiramisu!” 

 

“Tiramisu? Sure, it’s delicious. What do we do first?” Jensen smiled at Jared. 

 

“First, we need a cup of strong espresso coffee, then let it cool down.” 

 

“Coffee I can handle,” Jensen said rather grandly and went over to the espresso machine. 

 

Every now and again, one of the ladies popped their head in with a flimsy excuse and a “can I help you?” look on her face, but the guys always declined the unspoken offer politely. After the fifth interruption Jared just closed the door and turned the knob to lock it. 

 

Separating the eggs and whipping the cream went unexpectedly well and with a wide grin Jared licked the cream off a big spoon, looking rather like an oversized cat. 

 

“Mmmh, that’s really good!” Jared kept licking. “You wanna try?” 

 

“There’s some cream, there,” Jensen pointed to Jared’s left cheek.

 

Jared’s tongue slid out and tried to reach the wayward spot. 

 

“Still there and on your other cheek as well.” 

 

Jared’s tongue flicked out again, but in vain. 

Jensen couldn’t deny it, watching Jared trying to clean imaginary and not so imaginary cream off with his tongue was definitely getting him extremely interested. 

 

“Ok, let my wipe it away,” Jensen finally ground out. But instead of wiping away the cream, Jensen took a step forward, cupped Jared’s head and just licked the cream off. 

 

Jared’s breath hitched audibly and he stood stiff as a statue. Jensen moved to his other cheek to lick the cream off there as well and Jared just closed his eyes. 

 

Then Jensen leaned back to admire his work. 

“Nah, that’s not all yet,” he whispered as he leaned forward again and proceeded to lick the edge of Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s tongue slid deliciously over Jared’s bottom lip and he whispered: “All clean now.”

 

“Did you just kiss me?” Jared said softly.

 

“Of course not!” Jensen shook his head in patently fake disbelief. 

 

Jared hesitated. “Would you mind doing this ‘not kissing’ thing again?” 

 

“There’s no cream left, but if you insist…” Jensen breathed the last words against Jared’s cheek then pressed his lips on Jared’s. Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth. That was all the encouragement Jensen needed to start invading Jared’s mouth for good.

 

Jared felt moist lips sucking on his lower lip and then Jensen’s tongue slid inside. Each flick of Jensen’s tongue sent sparks through all his systems. 

Jared wrapped his arms firmly around his friend and gave in. If this was Jensen not kissing him, then he didn’t dare to think about all the other things that Jensen wouldn’t do to him. 

 

Their little intermezzo was rudely interrupted by the sharp beeping of the oven behind them. They parted rather reluctantly and Jared’s gaze was still firmly locked on Jensen’s full, red lips. 

 

“You know, I really like you not kissing me… we should totally not kiss more often.” 

 

Jared smiled deviously and Jensen just grinned. 

 

*** 

 

The flickering light of the candles danced across their faces as they sat under the vast canvas of a starry sky and laughter and chatter filled the garden. It felt good to have their friends there and talk about everything under the sun. 

The barbecue was delicious, as was dessert afterwards. Every now and then, droplets of dressing or sauce escaped Jared’s mouth and Jensen watched furtively from under his eyelashes how Jared’s tongue darted out to catch them. Jensen was completely intrigued by the sight and damned sure Jared did it on purpose.

Afterwards, everyone was full of praise for their dessert and Jared and Jensen had to promise that they would surprise their guests again at their next party.


End file.
